Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{3n + 7}{n - 3} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $n - 3$ $ 3n + 7 = 5(n - 3) $ $3n + 7 = 5n - 15$ $7 = 2n - 15$ $22 = 2n$ $2n = 22$ $n = \dfrac{22}{2}$ Simplify. $n = 11$